


'Cause heartbreak is savvy and love is a bitch

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Dirty Dancing, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Jealousy, Light Angst, Past Abuse, Unrequited Crush, past traumas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: You have a crush on Bucky but he only has eyes for Natasha.Your best friend Carol tries to help you make Bucky jealous.It backfires. (or not)





	'Cause heartbreak is savvy and love is a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you like. They're a balm for my anxious soul.

You used to work for SHIELD when you got captured by HYDRA and they made some experiments on you with Kree blood to give you powers. Fortunately you had been rescued by Barton and Romanoff on the brink of wiping your mind and before they made you serve HYDRA. But part of the damage had already been made with PTSD from the tortures you endured and the powers that you now had. You could absolve the energy and most of the times, also temporarily absolve the powers from anyone you touched which usually made they pass out for a few hours. It was fortunate for enemies but terrible for friends. It made for a really lonely and touch starved life and for a while everything you did was go to therapy and close yourself inside your apartment in the dark. 

It had all changed when you joined the Avengers. One day you came home from one of your therapy sessions to find Nick Fury and Tony Stark in your living room with what was essentially a job offer. You had nothing to lose so you accepted it. That job offer had been your saving grace as Tony and Bruce made you special gloves to wear to enable your powers in your everyday life while you were learning to control it. 

You took to the original team quite quickly. You loved to train with Nat, talk science with Tony and Bruce, mess around with Thor and Clint and have deep conversations with Steve. You considered them your family and the feeling was mutual, but a few things changed when Bucky Barnes joined the team. First of all, he was quite serious around everyone else but Steve and even then he seemed reserved. You could understand why he was that way as Steve confessed to you one late night over drinks that Bucky had been brainwashed by HYDRA and made to do horrible things. You understood better after that night why the civil war between Cap and Tony happened and how it had been resolved, with Tony finally admitting Bucky into the team, although quite begrudgingly. Even now, things weren’t a hundred percent between Steve and Tony but they were better so you counted that as a win. 

You had stayed as a middle ground during the civil war, not being able to take sides and you had been glad by your decision as you all turned into one team again. It made for less awkwardness. 

After knowing of Bucky’s past you tried to get closer to him and finally managed to make him open up to you during an undercover mission where you two had to share a room. You two had a deep understanding of what it was to be captured by HYDRA and made into a weapon so a blossoming friendship started there. With time Bucky started to open up, not only to you but to the team as well, giving easier smiles and free little jokes, like his old self. In time you also managed to fully control your powers so you could ditch the gloves, only losing it when you were nervous or anxious. That new development was great if you also hadn’t developed a crush on Bucky and realized that touching him was too much for your control. 

You had realized this with horror on a random occasion. It was movie night on the Avengers Tower and you had been making your way towards Sam while holding a big bowl of popcorn when you had tripped on Clint’s foot since he had been sitting on the ground and went flying. Popcorn flew everywhere and all the Avengers dived reflexively towards you but you had ended up in Bucky’s lap as his strong arms held your waist. The shock and shame had been so big that as soon as you had seen it was him who had caught you, your powers went crazy and he had ended up unconscious on the couch. Nobody blamed you for it of course but you knew better. You blamed yourself and never once touched him if you could avoid it. 

Today Tony had decided to throw a big party in the Avengers Tower as he was prone to do sometimes with no apparent reason – but usually always there was a hidden one – and you were sulking by the bar as you watched a scene unfold across from you. You were no fool, you were fully aware that although you had a big crush on Bucky, he did not reciprocate your feelings. And you were okay with that – you really had been – before Bucky took an interest in Natasha. It had started with lingering glances and heartwarming teasing before it had graduated to flirting. It was hard seeing the two being so cozy with each other during missions but you couldn’t blame neither of them for it. Natasha was kind, funny, smart and absolutely gorgeous. Hell, you even had a tiny crush on her yourself. 

Even with Bucky’s crush you had hoped that maybe it wouldn’t be serious and that you could make him see somehow that you were a better fit to him, due to your similar backgrounds. It was to no avail and Bucky only had eyes for Natasha. It was what he was doing now, chatting with Steve and Sam but watching her dance with Clint and Wanda from the corner of his eyes. You were sure that when she dropped her head back to laugh, he actually sighed. You scrunched up your face and gulped down the rest of your cranberry vodka, immediately asking the bartender to refill your glass. 

You had even dressed nicely to the occasion in hopes that he would look at you and realize that you were the one for him. You had put on a royal blue jumpsuit with a halter top that elongated your legs nicely and black heels. The jumpsuit had a flattering cleavage that showed just enough since you weren’t confortable showing much skin because of your powers. Your hair was up in a ponytail and you were wearing makeup, with dark red lips and golden eye shadow. You looked beautiful but as soon as you had seen Natasha, you knew you had no chance of him looking at you. Natasha was wearing a tight and short red dress that showed all of her curves tastefully but equally sexy as well as towering black heels. Even you sighed when you saw her, so again you could not blame Bucky for his infatuation. 

The worst thing was that Natasha was one of your best friends so you couldn’t really hate her for drawing attention of the guy you liked, because you personally knew how nice she was. You had kept the crush a secret from her but you weren’t so sure you had made that great of a job hiding it from her because she never did anything about Bucky’s crush on her. You knew that she realized the way he looked at her – she wasn’t blind - but she never goaded him on and even went as far as avoiding being around him after she caught you looking at them talking one time. That broke your heart and everything you wanted to do was tell her that she didn’t need to do this for you and that you were a big girl and could take it but that entailed actually admitting to her that you liked him and you weren’t sure if you could do this. You were also not sure if you could indeed take it. 

“What’s up with the long face?” Carol asked as she sided up to you to ask for a beer. You and Carol had become best friends so quickly you weren’t even sure how it happened. One day she introduced herself at the Avengers conference room to the team and the next you two were crying from laughing so hard over ice cream in the middle of the night in the kitchen. 

Today she was wearing a black suit with a black Nine inch nails t-shirt underneath and black heels, so she was towering over you. Her pixie hair was styled and she was wearing a dark burgundy lipstick. 

“You know why.” You muttered as you sipped on your drink. Carol was the only person you had admitted about your crush on Bucky because she had taken one look at the way you looked at him and literally pressed you against the wall until you admitted it. She grabbed her beer and turned around to glance at where you were looking. Carol rolled her eyes when she found the object of your desire. 

“Honestly, or you need to get over him or you need to tell him how you feel.” She said as she drank a gulp of her beer. “Keeping like this will only keep hurting all of the involved.”

“I know.” You groaned. “But I can’t help it. I am aware that he’s completely into her and she’s probably completely into him too but is staying away just because of me. I have no interest in being the terrible friend who’s keeping her friend from a happy relationship.” You vent as Carol merely stares at you and drinks her beer, realizing that you were not done rambling. “Like, I am aware that they have a lot in common with each other. They both have troubled pasts where they were forced to do things that they’re not proud of and they’re both speak fluent Russian and I can’t even blame Bucky for having the hots for Natasha because who hasn’t?” You finish your drink and sigh. “And there’s the problem that every time I touch Bucky without my gloves he goes unconscious because of my nerves and powers.” You huff. “They’re perfect for each other.” 

“But…?” Carol drawls out and you sigh, annoyed that she knew you so well. 

“But some part of me still believes that he could fall for me if he just took his eyes long enough from Natasha and looked at me!” You huff out. 

“I can’t believe I’m about do to this.” She mutters to herself and downs the rest of her beer in one gulp, wiping her mouth with her forearm with no finesse whatsoever. You found the sight incredibly sexy for some reason. “If I assure you that I can make him look at you, you’ll stop whining?” 

“Yes, but how…?” You trail off as you watch her discarding her blazer on the bar counter. Her muscled biceps shift under the movement. 

“Leave that to me.” She says. “Wait for me here, I’ll be right back.” You watch Carol go over to the dj, not understanding how any of this could help with your situation. Soon she is back with a cocky smirk on her lips and she says nothing as she grabs your hand and leads you to the dance floor. 

“Carol, I don’t understand.” You say as you two stand beneath the flickering lights as people around you danced. You realized you weren’t too far away from where Natasha was dancing. 

“Simple, we’re going to make him look.” Carol says as she puts her hands on your waist and pulls your body pressed against hers. You gasp at the feel of her both hard and soft body pressed so firmly against yours. So the music is ending and you hear the recognizable accords of one of your favorite songs “Love is Bitch” by Two Feet. It was a music that you considered incredibly sexy and you knew Carol was aware that you thought this because you had once told her that your entire favorite music plethora consisted only of music that could be played during a strip tease. “We’re gonna make him a little jealous.” She winked at you with a mischievous expression as she started to roll her hips against yours. “You need to loosen up.” She giggled as her hands trailed down to your hips and started moving them against hers with her hands. When she realized that you were following her own movements she trailed her hands up your body, making you shiver and undid your ponytail, letting your hair loose. “There, much better.” She said as she placed your hair band on her wrist. 

After this, it was like you had transformed into another person as you turned around in her arms and rolled your ass against her, making Carol effectively grind against you. You heard a little a gasp against your ear as she was surprised and it made you feel powerful. Carol recuperated fast enough and she placed her hands on your hips and her face on your neck. Your hands went to her nape playing with the short cropped little hairs there. Her hot breath against your ear made you shiver against her body as you two danced together. Carol’s body pressed so close against yours was making you rapidly forget the reason why you two were dancing in the first place. 

You could not deny that Carol was hot as fuck. You were not blind to her attributes. Everything about her was a turn on, her confidence, her smug smirk and cocky demeanor, how funny and powerful she was and especially how kind she was. If you weren’t so fixated on Bucky, you would be harboring a huge crush for her. Maybe you were even while being fixated on Bucky. Your body was definitely not remembering Bucky existed now. 

Carol turned you by your hips to her and you gasped as your nose bumped against hers as you two kept grinding against each other. Her beautiful eyes were fixated on yours and they appeared to look darker than they usually were. And then her gaze dropped to your mouth for a brief second before she looked back into your eyes for permission. You nodded minutely and Carol did not waste a minute more as she crashed her lips into yours, kissing you passionately and making your legs and your heart tremble as her hands pressed into your waist. 

“Is he looking?” Carol whispers dazedly against your lips as she finally breaks the kiss. 

You look at her in disbelief. “Carol, everybody is looking, you’re literally glowing right now.” You squints your eyes to look at her as her skin is glowing that amber light you like so much. Her eyes were also bright white. You had not looked around to see if they were indeed staring but you could guess they were. 

“Oh.” She says a little breathless and suddenly she stops glowing, getting herself in check. 

“Don’t you feel wobbly?” You ask, realizing that during the kiss you had not been controlling your powers and you have been nervous as well. 

“A bit but I reckon it’s not for the reason you’re asking me about.” She says. “I guess it isn’t because of your powers.” 

“Oh.” You say dazedly and blush at the implication. 

Carol opens her mouth to speak but you place a delicate finger on her lips. “Let me test something.” You lean into her and kiss Carol again, feeling your heart skip a bit at the electric feel of her lips on yours for the second time. Your powers go crazy of course but Carol doesn’t go unconscious, she just holds your waist tighter and kisses you just as passionately as the first time. “Interesting.” You whisper against her lips as you break the kiss. “You’re so powerful that my powers don’t affect you.” 

“That’s a good thing right?” She asks. 

“Yes. It means I can keep kissing you like this without worrying that you’re gonna pass out.” 

Carol smirks that cocky smile of hers. “Hm, I’m not sure about this hypothesis of yours. I think we’ll need to keep testing it to make sure it’s true. Over and over again.” Carol kisses you again after that and pulls you away from the dance floor and the party altogether. 

On your way out you see Bucky staring at the two of you but somehow you don’t mind it anymore. Bucky was the furthest thing from your mind as Carol led you to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I know I said the music that was playing was love is a bitch but actually I was listening to this song when I was writing the scene https://youtu.be/WkVvG4QTO9M but lyrics didn't match the feeling although the beat did


End file.
